The Taming of the Rose
by Zurizip
Summary: OMG! I FINISHED! ITS DONE! SQUEEEEE! YAY! I DID IT! AND IT ISNT STUPID! YESSSSSSSS! COME AND SEE! come and see! THE FAT LADY SANG! ITS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOVER! YA HOO! I FINISHED SOMTHING!
1. Recovery(lets try this again...)

Ok, the plotbunnie (aka Xlelon in this case.) bit me, and just wouldn't let go, no matter how much I shook. Oh well I decided that R/C was a good match… I know I know, been done, but oh well. Starts near the end of BB thoughts are enclosed in ~ ok, I think that's all… I think… Oh wait, ok, really sorry, but this isnt my best effort, so its going to be a bit um choppy. At least, the first page is, which is what I have written at the moment…  
***  
  
  
"One of the cures worked," He told the boy in a croak. "I told Osprey to create more and try it on the other volunteers at the infirmaries. I want to administer this dose to Rosethorn myself."  
Briar let him in. He refused to hope, to many times of shattered dreams had taught him not to count the booty till its hid. Rosethorn often said not to count the peas till their picked, but it was all the same. Sandry looked ready to cry from happiness. Tris looked as doubtful as Briar felt. Daja looked hopeful, but guarded. Crane, with a gentleness that Briar knew he rarely showed, roused Rosethorn.  
"Rosethorn, wake up."  
She stirred, barely. Crane shook her gently and she finally opened her eyes. She mumbled something that sounded distinctly like, 'wonderful, you.' Crane just raised his eyebrows, and strictly told her to drink. Briar was not surprised when she did so. Crane could be nearly as nasty as Rosethorn when he wanted to be. Nearly. Crane looked around to the five faces peeking in through the door, then gave them a look that clearly said 'shoo'. They did so. Lark had a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Only a bird can avoid such thorns."  
The girls and briar looked up.  
"What did you say?"  
Lark shook her head,  
"Just something I heard once."  
Briar was curious, but shrugged it off in favor of figuring out which other plants would help Rosethorn the most. Going to her workshop, he picked out her herb garden, with mint and rosemary. He decided against putting it in her room immediately, this was the best sleep she had had for a while.   
After Crane finished a shift, Lark took over. Frostpine arrived and helped with the chores. Tris, after picking out a good book, took over for lark close to midday. Crane arrived again, and took another shift. Briar noticed that his face had lost years in a few hours. Obviously, some of the cures were working.   
As he sat with her, Crane pondered the situation.  
~ She is sleeping much better, and is not talking. Thank the gods. ~  
He touched her forehead, and breathed easier.  
~ She is cooler as well, and not talking in her sleep. ~  
He sighed as he took her pulse; it was strong and steady. Closing his eyes, he thanked any god that he could think of that she was coming back. Realizing that he was still holding her hand, he gently placed it back on the bed, wondering how he could have forgotten that little fact. He shrugged, and went to get Lark.  
Lark looked up from her sewing to see Crane come out of the room. Lark smiled to herself again, earning her a peculiar look from him.  
"Who is next?"  
Lark got up and looked in on her. Her breathing was easy, and she looked peaceful. She smiled.  
"No one, she looks good enough to sleep alone for now. Don't you think so?"  
Crane nodded, glanced back at the sleeping dedicate, then gave Lark a bit of a bow, and swept out of the cottage. Lark nearly began to laugh outloud for joy. Once Rosie was better, she would have to ponder this a bit more. Right now though, her friend was not quite out of the woods.   
Just as crane was about to pour himself more water, he heard Rosethorn's voice drift through the door to her room to his ears.  
"Enough! The next one who…who peers at me is going to die in a dreadful way! Either come in or stay out!"  
Crane turned around and watched Daja back away, mumbling 'stay out.'  
"Ah, the sweet birds of spring, I hear their glorious song."  
Crane turned around to give the boy a mock glare, then heard the slam of Lark's door. He stood up and strode into the room.  
"I assume from you bantering that you are feeling well?"  
Rosethorn gave him an evil grin.  
"You assume correctly. This is one time that I am glad that you are right."  
He went to sit down.  
"I must get that down in writing sometime, the likelihood that you will ever admit it again is quite slim."  
This time she smiled.  
"So true."  
He found that he had been struck silent. She so rarely cracked a smile that everyone, including him, had learned to cherish them. Looking down from her face, which he had been slightly staring at, he quickly grabbed the water pitcher, and poured a cup of water. She drank it and accepted another.  
"Erg, with all this water, I am beginning to feel like a marsh plant."  
"Just be glad I am not fertilizing you like I do them."  
Rosethorn gave him a half-hearted glare.  
"Dare I ask what you do give them?"  
"Oh no, You are just getting better and I refuse to be drawn into another argument."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"And what would be so bad about that?"  
"After seeing you in that fever, I don't wish to see you in the least bit warm again."  
She didn't answer; knowing that he had been worried had surprised her a bit. Instead, she drank the entire glass of water.  
"More?"  
"Willowbark, I think"  
She cleared her throat.  
"Please"  
He turned to the window to grab the pot of willow bark tea, slightly steaming. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.  
"Something for you?"  
"No."  
That was Frostpine.  
"No, then go away, you too."  
Crane, keeping his face as emotionless as hers was annoyed, poured her a cup of tea, and then swept her a bow. He was about to turn and walk out, when he thought of something.  
"Don't laze about to long. We must go at the blue pox, find out how just how so deadly a variation was made, then write a paper to present in Lightsbridge."  
He was surprised to discover just how much he was looking forward to that. Rosethorn rolled her eyes.  
"Ill try not to laze. I would like to see Lark though."  
Crane swept everyone out of the room, and went to Lark's. He tapped the door.  
"Lark, Rosethorn would like to see you."  
"Coming."  
Crane looked at Rosethorn's student and his redheaded friend. He sighed. ~I must be getting soft. ~  
"I could use both of you, there are problems with the cure's effect on older and younger patients-we must experiment with those. For that, since time is precious, I would prefer that you sleep nearby, in the Air dormitories  
* * *  
Ok, that wasn't too terrible was it? I tried to keep them in character, and ill continue to do so, but I might not, do you get me? Oh yeah, (insert disclaimer here) 


	2. Reminisance

Peoples, im really sorry, thisll be confusing. What happens is Crane is reminiscing about sitting in for Lark and the Kids when Rosethorn had the blue pox. Ok, I have redone it, it doesnt flow as well, but it makes alot more sense to my mind...  
* *   
She had died. So that was it. He had felt it through his plants, but had not known precisly what it was. Still, somthing was wrong with that. Although all of his plants had cried out in one voice when she went, they had all rejoiced and come back minutes later. If she had died, surely between the children, the dog, Lark, and his own greenhouse, he would have heard of it before. As he continued to listen, his disbelief grew. He couldn't comprehend it. Obviously, the other dedicates that were there were in the same condition that he was. She had died, and yet was still here. The key to figuring out how that had happened was infinitely more difficult than even the one for blue pox. His mind reeled at the very thought. So, naturally, he stopped thinking about it. Honored Moonstream had told only the heads of the separate temples of the incident. He decided against going to see her, in favor of his greenhouse. In a slight daze, he sat amongst his plants. A passerby that knew him would have thought it odd to see him like this. He showed none of his usual superiority, it was now replaced with bewilderment. Fortunately, most matters were settled, so he had time to ponder this problem in peace. He thought about sitting with her when she had the blue pox, late at night, when he couldn't possibly sleep. In disgust with himself, had had taken some papers and went to discipline.   
~ OK this is where you have to bear with me, we are switching from thinking about, to being there. Got it? ~  
He softly knocked on the door. Lark answered, after stepping over two bodies, both asleep. She was only slightly taken aback when she found crane at the door. She didn't even have to ask why he was there, it showed in his eyes, and was reflected in hers. Sleep was impossible, so might as well be useful. Lark quietly beckoned him in, and led him to the room where Rosethorn was resting. Niko, who had been sitting before, looked up from his pondering, and gave Crane a nod. Wordlessly, he got up, and walked out with Lark behind him. Crane sat down, and began to immerse himself in his work.   
"Father! Bandits are coming!"  
Crane started from his work-induced trance. This was the fever, she was hallucinating, or reliving memories. He had a feeling it was the latter. Rosethorn continued to mumble and then cried out again.  
"Nasah! Father please! Don't let them hurt her! Daddy please!"  
She gasped from her dream, and he stiffened as he realized what she was seeing. This was the attack on her village, and the rape of her best friend. He assumed her name had been Nasah. Rosethorn now talked despairingly, begging various people to help her friend. A single tear ran down her cheek as she reached out to someone that was not there. When she grabbed his hand, he started, and held it tightly, trying to let her know that someone was with her. It calmed her for a moment, and she receded back to sleep. Reaching out, he brushed the tear from her cheek, and nearly cried himself. She was reliving memories that no one deserved to have in the first place. They stayed the rest of his shift like that. Crane holding her hand, resting it in his lap. Every once in a while, she opened her eyes and babbled slightly, but there was nothing more of that particular experience.  
Crane started from his thoughts. The sun had gone down, and he could feel the plants asking for water now that the sun would not dry them. He sighed, plants were so much less complicated then the rest of the world, no wonder many, including him, thought them calming. He got up, and watered them all, cracking the first real smile in since the blue pox had broken out.  
* * * *  
There we go. That wasn't too bad was it? I hope it was ok, sorry if the times are a bit mixed, I had even myself confused there for a while. Oh well. 


	3. Conversations with Chalk

Ok, basiclly, I know that its weird, but hey… Writing is in Italic, mind speech in ''  
P.S. sorry if the italics dont work, im trying my hand at html,and Notepad may be stupider than I thought. So if the stuff shows up, kindly ignore it.  
Two days later, Crane was off to Discipline. He needed to get Tris and briar. However, when he knocked, it was Rosethorn that answered. Once he got over the shock of seeing her out of bed, he said,  
"Are Tris and Briar here at the moment?"  
The response he got was not what he had expected Rosethorn glared at him wordlessly.   
"Is something wrong?"  
Her eyes grew wide as he realized that he had not heard that she could no longer talk. This simply served to confuse him more. She rolled her eyes and showed him in, grabbing a slate on the way. As he sat at the table, she began to scribble away.   
iI died./i  
Crane sighed.  
"Yes, I am aware of that fact."  
This earned him a death glare from his partner.  
iCrane, you are an idiot, what do you do when you die?/i  
He thought. Looking off into space he rattled it off from memory.  
"Your heart stops beating, all magic is stilled, breathing ceases…"  
She banged the table.  
"You stopped breathing. Oh! I see!"  
Rosethorn smirked, then wrote something on the slate as he mulled over this new information.  
iAs I said, you are an idiot./i  
He raised his eyes to the sky.  
"May I remind you as to who brewed the cure for your disease?"  
iBriar, Tris, Me, Osprey, Cloudgold, Others, with a little help from you./i  
This time it was Crane's turn to smirk.  
"So nice to know I am appreciated."  
iAnytime. But you need no help, you seem to know it all to well already./i  
"I see that though your voice is gone, your wit will never give us peace."  
iYou had better get used to it. Now tell me how you got the cure, and what of its effects?/i  
"Lark may kill me for letting you think of that."  
iI will hang you from the well if you do not tell me./i  
"You have been using that threat for far too long."  
iIt works, doesn't it?/i  
Crane rolled his eyes, he had to admit it was true. He gave in and began to discuss the cure with her and together they began to put together the paper that was to go to Lightsbridge.  
When Tris walked in the door, her jaw nearly hit the floor. Crane was sitting across from Rosethorn, working a problem out with charcoal and a piece of paper. Rosethorn was writing furiously on a different paper. When the door swung open both looked up from their work.  
"Trisana, how wonderful, is Briar with you?"  
Before she could reply, Lark and Briar walked up behind her. Lark simply smiled and welcomed Crane, sounding like she was trying not to laugh. When Briar walked in, his jaw did drop.   
'What's he doin here?'  
Tris gave him a look.  
'What IS he DOING here. And I don't know!'  
Briar sighed.  
'You're startin to sound like Rosethorn.'  
Tris sighed and gave up. She went to the cabinet and brought down the tea, then set out the cups. After the water had been put to boil, she went and sat down next to Briar. They talked about the cure and various observations about the disease. Having Rosethorn there was especially good, since she had had the disease, her imput was helpful. It turned out that there had been many that had developed Pneumonia after being cured of the blue pox. Nothing was mentioned of Rosethorn's experience. Sandry and Daja walked in together during the afternoon and sat down to listen to them talk.  
It was nearly dark when Crane got up and stretched, and then bid everyone good night. Informing Tris, Briar and Rosethorn that the official meeting was to take place in four days, closed the door. They began to get up to prepare dinner when his head popped in again.  
"Rosethorn, there is still the matter of our little wager, I believe that you owe me two silver astrels?"  
Rosethorn gave him a glare, and he just smiled, then closed the door. By this time, Briar and Lark were trying to hold in their laughter, and Tris had an amused look on her face. 


	4. Celebrations

K peoples, here we go again THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVEIWS!!!! THANKYOU A MILLION TIMES!! If you care for LotR at all, go read my other stories…ill return the favor. Ne how, now we are getting into unknown teritory, so ill try to stick with the genral feeling of the books. I don't think I can do the talking thing, I wouldn't know how, but i might put some memories of it if I think of somethin. Ok here we go!  
  
Midsummer's Day.  
Briar was excited, today was Rosethorn's birthday! He had been working with a Shakkan to give her. It was the first one he had done himself. As he mildly argued with it to make itself presentable, Tris walked into his room.   
"Briar, have you seen Sandry?"  
He shook his head, still arguing with the miniature tree. She sighed and walked out of the room. Five minutes later, Sandry walked in. He turned around, finally having convinced the tree that it would like Rosethorn, and also having given up on some peace.  
"Tris is looking for you."  
"I know, she needs some help with the cake."  
"So what are ya doin here?"  
"We need some help with the cake."  
He turned around, confused.   
"What?"  
She smirked.  
"Come on, we need a bit of help with the icing, and we want it to be a surprise, so that means no help from Lark."  
He sighed, resigned to the fate of helping the girls with their quest. He brightened when he realized that he could probably get some extra food. Well, aside from the food he was already getting from the small party they were holding. Lark had set it up, and only a few were invited. Niko, Moonstream, the girls, Briar, Crane, Osprey, and a few others that Briar did not know. Gorse politely declined the invitation, saying that he was going to be busy, but he would make the cake. Apparently the girls had other ideas. With a stern word to the tree to stay exactly as it was, he followed his foster sister to the kitchen. When he saw it, and the two girls in it, he burst out laughing. Flour nearly coated the floor, and was in clumps where water had spilled. He knew that they were better cooks than this, so the only explanation was a bit of a flour fight. Tris put her hands on her hips, and gave him a glare. He was suddenly glad that her eyes color did not reflect their substance. He had a feeling that if they did, he would have a steel dagger in him right now. When he stopped laughing, he took their grumbling with a happy heart, and began to help them coat the cake in icing.  
(change in scene)  
Briar sat back, content with his full belly. He listened to the others talk, and enjoyed the day. It was dusk, and after dinner. They had eaten well, Gorse, release from his duties to the cake, had instead made a fine meal. Briar was just beginning to drowse off when Lark called out.  
"Enough of this chit-chat, time for Rosie's presents!"  
Briar perked up, and whispered to Sandry's teacher. Rosethorn saw Lark nod, and her student raced into the house and up the stairs to his room. A second later, Sandry squealed for everyone to wait, she had to get her, Tris and Daja's gift to Rosethorn. Lark nodded to them, and all three shuffled off to the kitchen. Niko dug into his pocket, and produced a small box. Rosethorn smiled, she already knew what that was. Every year, without fail, Niko had gotten her a pair of earrings, each year a different flower. She looked forward to finding out what kind it was this year. Crane also had pulled out a small box, she had no Idea what that was. After the blue pox epidemic, they had become friends, despite their differences. They still argued, just for the sake of it, and as much as she hated to admit it, she actually enjoyed it. Briar came down, put something just inside the door, and came back to the table, grinning. Rosethorn gave him a calculating look, and he ignored her. She was prevented from asking any questions however, because Sandry, Tris, and Daja walked through the door carrying something between them. She was surprised to see it was a cake. Obviously the rest, except for Briar, were surprised as well. After they had eaten that, Briar ran to the door, and pulled something out. He made Rosethorn close her eyes, which she did, after a lot of coaxing from those at the table. As he set something in front of her, he said,  
"I thought it was time that you had one of your own."  
She opened her eyes and saw the miniature tree in front of her. Genuinely surprised, she reached out with her magic to meet it. Briar grinned as he felt the tree agree with him, it did like Rosethorn! Crane gasped and leaned forward to get a closer look. After everyone had examined it, and Rosethorn had thanked him, it was Niko's turn. She opened the box and found a pair of earrings shaped to look like a kind of Orchid. Crane recognized it, and proceeded to inform everyone of where it lived, and the fact that it was in his greenhouse. Rosethorn rolled her eyes, and told him that if he did not shut up, she would hang him in the well, as it was so close by. He in turn rolled his eyes and handed her his gift. She opened it to reveal a small vial, filled with a yellowish liquid. Everyone, except for Lark, Rosethorn, and Crane was very confused. Briar saw her put a bit of her magic into the vial. After a moment of silence, Crane cleared his throat.  
"So?"  
Rosethorn looked up, then closed her eyes again. Briar saw the tendril of power snake into the vial again.  
"2 parts Germanium, 2 parts Jasmine,5 parts Almond Oil," she paused, and smiled "1 part Rose."  
She said the words slowly, as if reciting from a list. It reminded Tris of the way she had taken apart the boom dust during the pirate attack. Crane clapped and gave her a bow, at least that's what Tris thought it was supposed to be, she couldn't really tell.  
"Rosethorn, I must admit that you still have it."  
"Was there ever any doubt?"  
He smiled.  
"Never."  
It was then that Daja understood. During the time when she was sick, Rosethorn had told her that she and Crane had exchanged perfumes to let the other figure out. She told this to the others. Briar snorted, Sandry went thoughtful, and Tris rolled her eyes.  
The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, well, if the small cake fight they got into was not counted. Even Crane took part, nobility forgotten. As the party broke up, Rosethorn disappeared into her workshop, only to reappear again. Before Crane left, she caught his shoulder, and handed him a vial similar to the one that she had received. He took it, went silent for a few moments, and then held it out to her again.  
"2 parts Verveine, 2 parts Ginger, 4 parts Almond Oil, and 2 Parts Rose."  
She smiled at him, and took it from his hand, trying to tug it out. He wouldn't let it go however, and she knew why.  
"Very good Crane, perhaps sometime I shall give you a real challenge!"  
He let it go, satisfied, and she slipped the vial into her pocket. As Rosethorn held the door, he said,  
"Perhaps sometime I will give a real challenge as well."  
He then turned around, and walked off to the Air Temple. As she closed the door, Tris blinked and shook her head. Only she and Lark had been there, and she could have sworn that Rosethorn and Crane had been flirting. She shook her head again, clearing it of the thought, the day that Rosethorn and Crane actually flirted was the day that the gods came down and had a real conversation with their subjects.  
~Well you know coppercurls, that has happened…~  
~Briar! What are you talking about?~  
~Let's just say that the thatch isn't soundproof.~  
~Oh. So you think its possible?~  
~Of course, remember, we all thought that us having magic was impossible.~  
~True. Now get out of my head!~  
To her surprise, he obeyed, leaving her to her thoughts.  
* * * *  
OK, that's done you like? Well if yes, just click the button under the arrow!  
|| ||  
|| ||  
\ /  
\ /  
\/ 


	5. Night Ghosts

Oops, ok, ill change it officialy later, and give more description, but crane * did* feel it when Rosethorn died, the plants told him.  
* * * *  
She was falling. The plants, her friends, where were they? Grey Lifeless that's where she was. Stone, all around. Empty buildings.   
Rosethorn woke up, breathing hard, the herbs around her, leaned in, feeling worried. She felt all of the plants around riot up, feeling her unease. Crane's greenhouse went up into a riot of color. Even Briars Shakkan was worried. As she calmed them down, she felt Crane do the same. What was he doing up? She thrust the thought out of her head, and put her hand into the Rosemary's branches, beginning to calm herself.   
~Its been a year since I died… and Briar came to get me, why is It so horrible? ~  
The Rosemary said nothing, just did its best to calm her. She smiled, expecting nothing less or more from the plant. She knew why it was bad, there was nothing living there. Thanking Mila of the grain for plants, she went back to sleep, her hand still entwined with the tendrils of her plants.  
  
As Crane worked with his plants, he half dozed. They were surprised to feel him there, but the moonflowers welcomed him gladly, as they were always awake at this time. He cracked a smile, watching them open to the moon. He was sitting down, when the whole green house went up in riot. All flowers, whether they were supposed to or not, burst into full bloom. Nearly frantic, he tried to calm them down. If he had not been so worried, he might have thought it beautiful. As he realized the problem, he smirked.  
~Rosethorn.~  
The thought that Briar could have caused it as well did not really cross his mind. Even though Moonstream, Lark, Rosethorn, Frostpine, and himself had decided that the four could be initiated within a few months time, Rosethorn was the only one he really associated with plants, beside himself. He sighed, she must have had a nightmare, or something to the like. Remembering the fever, it did not surprise him. All the flowers had gone back to their previous positions; Rosethorn had gotten them under control. He sighed; this was not exactly good for them. Again he sighed, also, as much as he hated to admit it; he was worried for her.  
* * * *  
You like? I hope so… Ok, I have sucessfully found new dirt after perussing through Street Magic. You will not go Chapterless!  
Ok yes, you will, this is a side ficcy, much as I hate to admit it. But when ever I cant type for the other, this one will bask in the glow of my attention. * gasp* It only took an hour to figure this chapter out!Yay! So, the next chapter will be here either this week or weekend, no longer than that… I swear ::Promptly crosses fingers:: Nah, I luv this one to much to do that… 


	6. Flying

Ok, as I said, I have inspiration! Ha ha Ha! Bow down before the mighty author! Rosethorn: ::raises eyebrows:: Bow?  
Heh. Heh. :: backs away:: Heh Heh, ok, erm, on with the ficcy!  
* * * * *  
Briar sat on the roof and thought of the day, it was hot! The thatch didn't help much, it seemed to take in the heat and throw it back at him, but he ignored it. Right now all he was concerned with was trying to conserve energy. Suddenly through the silence of the midday break there came a sound the he recognized. He sat up find the source to see Tris and Crane walking up to discipline, Tris cupping something softly in her hand.  
~ Coppercurls, what have you got now? Is that a bird I hear? ~  
~ Yes it is, he fell out, and Crane says his parents wont accept him in the nest again. ~  
~ Didn't you learn anything from Shriek? ~  
~ Of course! I learned how to care for a baby bird! ~  
He groaned and scooted over to the chimney, where a morning glory vine was blooming. Touching it, he asked it where Rosethorn was. He got his answer, and asked it to tell her that she had visitors, she responded that it had better be good, and got up from her task, working in the shaded portion of the garden, on the side of the cottage. Smiling to himself, he slid down the roof and into the hatch, only to run down the stairs. Rosethorn had beaten him and was looking at Tris, an amused look on her face.  
"Tris, have you got another hatchling for me?"  
Tris, as usual, answered meekly. She had lost some of her fear of the dedicate when she had cared for Shriek, but was still wary of her. Rosethorn held out her hands, and Tris willingly handed it over. She looked the small thing over.  
"Well Tris, I believe that you have a crow here."  
Crane rolled his eyes.  
"Thank you Rosethorn, what would we do without you?"  
She gave him a glare, and returned her attention to the bird.  
"I do not know, but according to you, we could get some work done. Does that statement apply to you as well?"  
Briar, Tris and Sandry chuckled. Lark came out of her workroom, to see what the fuss was.  
"Oh my, do we have yet another bird?"  
Rosethorn, done with her examination, handed the crow to Crane. Tris blushed.  
"Yes, I found him near the greenhouse."  
Crane nodded, and continued.  
"It seems that the birds enjoy nesting on it, the heat coming from it draws them."  
Briar, bored with the conversation, and feeling the roof calling him, left quietly. Lark, her suspicions about the bird confirmed, returned to her room, Sandry in tow. Tris, Crane and Rosethorn went to her workshop, Crane still holding the bird. While Rosethorn pulled down bottles, Tris quested for the nesting box she had used with shriek. When she had found it, Crane watched as she set it up, mildly interested. He still had the bird in his hands, having been given it to him by Rosethorn, and was rubbing it   
in-between the wing joints, which it seemed to enjoy. She looked with interest at him and the quiet bird.  
"Where did you learn that trick?"  
He looked down at the bird, and smiled.  
"Trick?"  
She glared severely at him.  
"Don't play coy Crane."  
He smiled again.  
"Before I came here, I took care of birds that the falconer hatched."  
She raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
Tris winced, glad that she was not under that calculating look. Somehow, Crane managed to stare right back at her, not blinking or backing down, she couldn't imagine how. Rosethorn broke her gaze, and turned back to Tris.  
"He is a few weeks older than Shriek was, so we will start him off every hour."  
She took the bird from Crane, and placed it in the small nest. Once he was safely in, he began to squawk loudly, and all present winced.  
"Or, perhaps whenever he makes noise."  
Quickly, Tris began the familiar task of heating up milk and honey for the bird. As she began feed him, she realized that his pinfeathers were already showing. The realization did not please her, it meant that she would be feeding him grubs within the week. She winced, although she had gotten over her dislike of them enough to feed them to something, she still did not relish the task.  
  
"Peep! Come on, you can do it! Flap your wings!"  
The bird did so, but only managed to rise about a foot off the ground. He then flopped back down to the ground and peeped plaintively at his 'mother'. Briar, Daja, and Sandry laughed merrily at her and Peep, who now was quite large. As Tris picked him up and glared at the three, who were on the roof, Crane walked through the gate.  
"Are you having problems with Peep, Trisana?"  
Tris smiled at her sometime teacher. Following him to the garden, she explained the best she could.  
"He can't fly."  
Crane took the bird from her, and examined it. Seeing nothing wrong, he handed Peep back to Tris.  
"Do not fear Tris, when the time is right, he'll figure it out."  
They heard a sigh from behind them, and turned to find Rosethorn behind them, weeding. She had given Briar a break, but had continued working.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, he is right Tris."  
Crane raised his eyebrows.  
"Right? Me?"  
Tris set Peep on the ground, and he immediately began to walk/flutter off. She followed him slowly, trying to get him higher each time he hopped.  
"Yes you, believe it or not, although there are some who would not."  
"Does that include you?"  
She put her hands on her hips, and looked him in the eye.  
"Most of the time."  
"Just most?"  
"Do not push it Crane."  
He looked at her innocently.  
"But you so rarely admit that I am correct, I merely wanted to be sure that I had it right!"  
"Aren't you always sure of that?"  
"Most of the time."  
She smirked.  
"Just most?"  
He smiled, catching on to the game, then gave her a warning look.  
"Rosethorn…"  
"But you never admit that you are wrong, I simply wanted to be sure of what you said!"  
He sighed, defeated, and handed her a small vial. She looked up.  
"What is this?"  
He smiled.  
"Guess."  
"Eucalyptus, Verveine, Ginger, Jasmine, Rose, and Almond oil."  
He looked at her.  
"Very good, now what about that challenge you promised me?"  
"You shall have it within the day."  
He nodded, and left. Briar watched him leave, quite amused. He and Tris were sitting on the roof and had witnessed the entire exchange.  
~ Hey Coppercurls, looks like you were right. ~  
~ Yes, how very amusing! ~  
~ Should we tell Lark. ~  
Sandry, who had clamored up trying to find them, joined in.  
~ If it's anything about Rosethorn, I bet she already knows. ~  
Briar grinned.  
~ So true. ~  
* * * * * *  
Yes! I have it planned out! Ha Ha Ha! YESSSSSS! REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU ALREADY HAVE REVEIWED PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, REVIEW THIS ONE! I NEED HELP WITH SELF-ESTEEM (j/k, lol, but seriously folks, I need reviews, who cares if they're all from the same person? {Psst! Not me!}) 


	7. Interesting Night

Ha Ha Ha! Yes! I have more inspiration! Ha Ha HA! Erm, yeah, I'm calm now, really…  
~ And that folks, is my crazy anchor! ~  
Hey, you're not much better Zurizip!  
~ Well, that's the point isn't it? ~  
Yeah, I guess so… Anyway, spotlight off of my muse, and onto the story! Ready, set, READ! (Yeah yeah, I know, cheesy, but still…)  
PS Did I spell the name of the realm right? I couldn't find it in the books, but I didn't look too hard either. I didn't know if Emelean was just the town, or the city or the country. If I've made a mistake, please correct me.  
P.S.S. The speech that is given is loosely based on the pact that Alanna made when she became a knight. Very loosely, as I didn't have the book with me…   
* * * * * * * * *  
Sandry watched as Lark bustled around, getting ready for dinner. For some reason, she was taking more care than usual. Instead of the fruit, bread and milk that was the dinner they usually had during the summer, Lark was preparing a full-fledged meal. Sandry didn't know what was going on, but had a feeling it was important. When she asked Tris, Briar, and Daja, they all agreed that something was going on. Giving up on puzzling it out, she returned to her embroidery. It was a gift to Lark, to thank her for the teaching. Whenever Sandry asked, Lark said no thanks was needed, but Sandry's upbringing refused to take that answer. As she continued to pick out the design, one of Lotuses and Roses, Frostpine walked through the door. She looked up, surprised. Lark gave her a look, and shooed her out of the room. Giving up on embroidery, she clamored up to the roof. Daja, also in the room, was shooed out as well and followed Sandry.  
"Do you know what's going on?"  
Tris, who was already there, resettled to give the newcomers more room.   
"Whatever it is, it's important."  
Briar, who had come up after being released from gardening, snorted.  
"Of course its important, Rosethorn let off from weeding before the sun went down."  
All three of the girls smirked. Rosethorn's dislike of wasting daylight was infamous amongst them, but they all knew that he didn't like that much himself. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Lark called them down. When they came down, each looked at each other, more confused than before. Every one of their teachers was there. Lark, Frostpine, Rosethorn, Niko, and even Crane, who, along with Rosethorn was teaching Briar and Tris how to unlock diseases. Briar exchanged another look with the girls, then shrugged and went to sit down. They ate and talked long into the night. When the moon was halfway up the sky, and the tenth watch had been called, Frostpine stood up. He reached under his chair and pulled out a box.   
"We have decided, and Moonstream agrees, that you are ready to pass from being students, to practicing adult mages."  
As he spoke, he opened the box and pulled out four silvery gold medallions. As Tris squinted, she saw that they shimmered with a touch of magic. Assuming that it was a spell to make them lighter or something, she turned her attention back to Briar's teacher, who had begun to speak.  
"These medallions are to signify that you have completed all that your respective teachers can teach you."  
As she listened, Sandry decided that they must have practiced this, because each stood up as the other finished. Crane was next, and she listened attentively.  
""You are not to show these without need. They are only to be shown when a teacher, or desperate need calls."  
Daja was in a slight state of shock. She was now an adult mage? So long without knowing she had magic at all had almost convinced her that this day would never come. Yet here it was. Lark stood up and began to speak.  
"To be an adult mage requires a degree of responsibility. You must abide by the laws of Lightsbridge and Winding Circle that were laid down long ago."  
Briar just listened, not showing any emotion. Inside, he was in a state of turmoil. Roach was now officially Briar Moss. Roach of The Lightnings had been banished, and was replaced by Briar Moss of Winding Circle. It felt strange. Niko was next, and he listened with a face of control.  
"To be a mage of Winding Circle is an important thing, it means that you must abide by the laws of the realm of Emelean. Do you accept this status?"  
All four teenagers nodded silently. As Frostpine gave them the medallions, Tris noticed that each had Winding Circle's emblem on it. Turning it over, she saw a lightning blot surrounded by heavy clouds. This was the symbol of her magic. Inscribed on the outer edges of it, there was her name, and the name of her teachers:  
Trisana Chandler, Nikalaren Goldeneye and Dedicate Crane.  
As she slid it over her neck, it seemed to vanish. Tris nodded, she had suspected as much. Remembering Crane's warning, she tucked it under her shirt, and saw the others to the same. Frostpine excused himself, and walked out, telling Daja to be at the forge bright and early the next morning. Daja replied that she would, and walked up to her room, deep in thought. Before long, all the children had gone to their rooms, to contemplate this new change. Rosethorn and Crane were left in the room with Lark.  
"Well, that went quite well I think."  
Lark rolled her eyes, and Rosethorn snorted.  
"Crane, you are an idiot, it is obvious that you are not one for reading people."  
Crane gave her a glare, then smirked.  
"And you dedicate Rosethorn, are?"  
To Lark's surprise, Rosethorn actually looked down at her hands, but soon enough was back to herself.  
"Much better than you, that is for sure. Each of them was told for years that they had no magic what so ever, and now, two years after coming here, they are told that they are full-fledged mages. Tell me the truth, wouldn't you be a bit taken aback?"  
Crane thought about it for a moment, then nodded.  
"Yes, I suppose that that is correct, but…"  
"How did I know that there was a catch?"  
"Let me see Rosethorn, you have known me for how long?"  
She counted on her fingers, then threw her hands up mockingly.  
"Who knows! Too long, does that count?"  
He smiled, but did not reply. Lark, who had long ago decided to keep her thoughts to herself, kept her face emotionless as she finished drying the dishes. As she left, she muttered something to herself, but either they had not heard, or did not care. She did not mind though, if they had heard, she would not have been there the next day.  
Rosethorn was startled from her thoughts by the calling of the eleventh watch, and rustling cloth. She stood up. Crane had done the same. Before he left, he swept her a bow, and wordlessly took the offered vial from her. Then he disappeared through the door.  
Rosethorn closed the door, and went to her room. She had heard what Lark said, but it made no sense to her.  
'Only a bird can truly appreciate the rose, for only a bird can avoid such thorns.'  
* * * * *  
Ok, I know that I've used the quote before (interestingly enough, I made it up) but I made up the last part first, then added on, and I wanted to use the whole thing. 


	8. The walk home

Oh! I must apoligize to you all! I sooooooo meant to get the next chapter out yesterday, but you see i got a copy of cold fire, and ccouldn't put it down! OH yeah! And I have a very cute kitten sleeping in my lap! Ok, cold fire gave me inspiration, and if you havent read it yet, your getting the extened verision of what is put into three paragraphs in the book, I just take it and, pinch, tweak, and whammy, you have another chapter! Its my speacialty to take a bit and run w/it! He he he! Ok, nuf rambling and I have another kitty! HAHAHA!  
*.*.*.  
Hot and sweaty from the forge, Daja began to run back to disipline, as she ran, she thought, pumping her legs in a steady rhythm. Suddenly her thoughts were interuppted, by the fact that she had just run into someone. Looking up, about to apoligize, she found she was instead staring into a pair of very black eyes. Gasping from shock, she pulled back, and the face that the eyes belonged to grinned. It was a fire novice, she recognized him from the training yards, where she often trained with dedicate skyfire.   
"Daja, isn't it? Daja Kisbuo?"  
Suddenly shy, Daja looked down. The novice, Ifan, was good-looking, and he knew it. With just enough height, cliped hair, and and dazziling smile, he seemed to wring every girl's heart when he passed, and his eyes, the ones that reminded her of the very blackest onyx. Try as she may, Daja herself had found herself day-dreaming about him. The realization the he was smiling at her had thrown her off a tad.  
"Yes, and you, I believe, are Ifan."  
"No getting around you is there?"  
She smiled, getting a little easier.  
"No way at all."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Just to discipline."  
"Come my dear, allow me to walk you to your humble abode!"  
How could she refuse? Taking the offered arm, they began to walk.  
When they reached displine, Ifan took his arm from hers, gave her a bow, and began to walk back to the fire temple.  
Dinner was a nightmare, for Daja anyway. Tris and Sandry had apparently seen Ifan and her walking together, and wouldn't let it go.  
"So, Daja, who was that handsome young man that escorted you to disipline today?"  
Briar sat up straighter, this was going to be interesting...  
Daja, thinking quickly, decided that the truth was much easier. Thankfully, only Lark was there, Rosethorn was strengthening some medicines at the water temple without Briar and was running late. Niko, as usual was not there, so that only left Briar to get over, that was done quickly. Grinning, Daja looked around.  
"That was Ifan, from the fire temple! We ran into eachother on the way back, and he walked me back."  
Sandry delicatly raised her eyebrows.  
"Ran into eachother?"  
"Sandry!"  
Daja threw a piece of the bread that she had been eating at her foster sister. Sandry ducked it and giggled. Lark simply smiled. Tris, by now, was in fits of hysteria, and Briar, knowing full well that Daja could beat him nearly to death the next staff practice, kept his face blank. Lark delicatly propped up her chin on her hands.  
"So Daja, it looks as if you have a bit of a suitor, pray tell, what is your next move?"  
Daja, by now furiously blushing, dropped her jaw to the table, or so it seemed to Briar.  
"Lark! Who's side are you on?"  
Laughing merrily, Lark (THE CATS ON MY LAP ARE SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!) stood and began to clear the dishes.  
"No one's and everyone's."  
Briar's face twisted, and Daja's was simply blank. Sandry did the only thing to do when something made no sense, she got up to get her needle point.   
"What kind of sense does that make?"  
Sandry, now with needlepoint in hand, sat down again.  
"I think it means that she is the middle man, you know, the uncaring person that everyone goes through..."  
She frowned at how that had come out,  
"If that made any sense, could someone explain it to me?"  
Amidst the laughter, Lark sighed, and smiled. She made it a point to remember to discuss this further with Daja, but then took it back, they had to learn it for themselves, not her.  
*.*.*.  
sorry for that interlude there, ive now got two, and theyre sort of curled around eachother, it is the cutest thing! Okies, next chapt will be out soon, maybe tonight… 


	9. Uh oh...

HELLO!!!!!!!!!! I BACK! By the time you get this I will have 50 reviews, because I made that goal when I reached 45! Soooooooo, it wasn't unreasonable... NE hOw!  
*.*.*  
"Good evening Daja."  
She started out of the reverie that she had lost herself in.   
"Oh! Hello Ifan!"  
"How goes it?"  
"Great!"  
"Shall we?"  
"Ok."  
She took the offered arm, as she had done for nearly three weeks. Every day, Ifan had met her on the way home from the forge, and escorted her home. She had received merciless teasing for it, but still enjoyed Ifan's company. No one, including herself gave her much sympathy for being picked on, she talked about him nearly nonstop. Looking at him, she was still slightly amazed at how slow he was taking it with her. Many had told her that Ifan was quicker with the girls than some grown men. After the last three weeks, she no longer believed the rumors. He was a good friend now, and to think she had barely known his name a few weeks ago! She started again when she realized that he had asked her a question.  
"Excuse me?"  
He looked at her strangely.  
"I said, how were lessons today? Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, lessons were wonderful, we worked with gold."  
"What did you do?"  
"We were drawing wire to press into a dagger hilt, some duke in the south wants it done here."  
"Really, who? And what design?"  
She screwed up her face, trying to remember.   
"I can't remember the duke's name, but the design is beautiful. It's two triangles in put together so that they look like a star. In the middle, there is a sunrise with a bean plant just sprouting in front of it. Behind the star, there's a circle, I think he wanted it for his daughter."  
"Wow, it sounds pretty."  
"We aren't even done yet, that's just on a piece of paper right now."  
"Did he send you the design?"  
"Yes, now I'm fairly sure it was for his daughter, it's a design she made."  
Now that she was back in the present, she was surprised to find that they were not anywhere near discipline. Instead, Ifan had led her to a secluded spot in the orchards.   
"So, would you mind telling me where exactly we are?"  
He flashed her a smile.  
"In the orchards."  
"I noticed, do you know what Crane will do to us if he sees us?"  
Giving her a coy smile, he stepped closer.  
"Hang us in the well?"  
She giggled.  
"That's Rosethorn!"  
Ifan had heard the stories about Rosethorn and her temper, the same as he had heard of shreik and when Briar had nearly fallen off the roof.   
"Oh excuse me!"  
She snickered, then looked up only to find that he was an inch away from her face, before she could react, he had kissed her, hard. As much as she enjoyed it, she was nervous as well. She had never really been kissed, and had no idea how to act. Well, she thought, I guess the waist is safe, cause if I don't hang on to something, I'll fall down! Unfortunately, he seemed to take it as encouragement. Her hands remained on his waist, but his seemed to be drifting upwards, and they weren't going back. She was incredibly thankful when the rustling of trees startled them both. Dropping his hands, Ifan half led half dragged her to the road again. She was to shocked to protest, all she could register was that it was dedicate Crane. Thinking, she decided she was now scared to death to be alone with Ifan anymore, it was not a good thought. When they arrived at discipline, Ifan was over the surprise, but Daja was still muddled. They said goodnight, and she walked into the yard.   
  
Dedicate Crane pondered what he had seen. There was no question in his mind that the girl had been surprised, but whether it was by his arrival or by the novice's actions he couldn't quite tell. He had a feeling it was the latter. Plants could tell the emotions of even those they were not connected to them by magic. To save Daja's feelings, he decided to inquire with her teacher about him before doing anything else.  
*.*.*  
hmmmmmmmmm this has nothing to do w/ r/c but I decided id put it in ne way, as ive said before, this is a winding circle fic, with a r/c romance that just * happens* to be incorperated... aw heck, it was a r/c fic that turned into a winding circle...* sigh* ill stop rambling... 


	10. The Downfall of Ifan...

A few mornings later, Daja sat in her room, contemplating her plight. She now saw what the girls had meant about Ifan, it saddened her, but also made her angry at herself. What in the world was she going to do? Should she break it off right now? He had only done it four times, was that enough to judge by? She sighed, very confused. What was there to do? She could tell Sandry, she would know what to do, but telling one part of the circle was like telling the rest, and she did not relish the thought of Tris or Briar knowing her problem, especially Briar. She shuddered. No, that would never do. She considered telling Lark or Frostpine, but was not so sure about it. Would they tell anyone? Though if she told Lark, Lark would surely tell Frostpine. The bell rang, and she jumped a foot in the air, how had it gotten so late? She quickly got up from her bed, and sprinted out the door.  
  
Dedicate Frostpine contemplated what Crane had just told him. This had to be stopped. Though Daja was Thirteen already, Frostpine was still her teacher, and the closest thing she had to a father. As she came through the door to the forge, he sat a bit straighter, she couldn't suspect anything, or she might take offense. That was defiantly the last thing he wanted.  
  
"Hello Daja."  
"Oh, Hello Ifan."  
"How are you?"  
"Absolutly Wonderful!"  
Oh my, she thought, I must have picked up one of Briars habits if he believes that one.   
"That's great Daja, Shall we?"  
Tentativly, she took the offered arm. They strolled in the outskirts of the orchards, and then began to weave through the loom houses. When they had reached the fire temples, Daja began to get nervous, should she simply tell him it was done now? Her problem was solved when she saw Frostpine walking up the road twoards them. She was not sure whether this was good or bad, but it certainly banished all questions from her mind.  
"Good evening Daja, who is this?"  
"Hello Frostpine, this is Ifan, from the Fire Temple."  
Frostpine raised his eyebrows, she winced, he could be as bad a Rosethorn when he wanted to be. Right now, she supposed he was sizing the novice up. Ifan seemed to have gone quiet, which surprised her.  
"So Ifan, how long have you been at Winding Circle?"  
"Just over a year sir."  
"Where are you staying?"  
"In the dorms for Novices."  
Daja was now amused, Frostpine seemed to be solving all of her problems without knowing it. She was very glad she was not under that level gaze.  
"Do you plan to be initiated?"  
"I do."  
"Who do you study with?"  
"Dedicate Brushfire."  
"I meant in your freetime."  
She snickered inside, though her face was perfectly calm. It would never do to let her teacher or Ifan know that she was enjoying this. By now, he had dropped her arm, and was ticking of people on his fingers. Most of them Daja did not know, but some she did. Frostpine continued to drill Ifan until the bell that marked dinner had been rung. Daja breathed a sigh of relief, and ran to discipline.  
  
Daja was glad to be setting off for home. She and Frostpine had clean the forge, and now she was filthy. She was also glad that she no longer had to deal with Ifan. Whistling, she continued on, heart set on a nice long bath before her dinner.  
*.**  
Happy days! Done with that little ditty, now, on to the big picture!!!! 


	11. The Bird

Well, Ive been told to write like I experience, so here it goes. This is to T.J., my parakeet, who just died a bit over an hour ago.  
*.*.  
Tris and Briar were walking home with Crane. They had just gotten done with their lessons on anatomy, and Crane had accepted Lark's invitation to dinner. When they got in the door, they noticed a very small peeping from Rosethorn's workroom. Briar went to wash up, but Tris and Crane went into the room, interested. Tris inched quietly over to where Rosethorn was sitting, holding a starling.  
"Rosethorn, is it another bird?"  
"Shhh."  
Whether she was saying it to the bird or to Tris, she couldn't tell. Crane walked over to inspect it.  
"Rosethorn, where did you find it?"  
She looked up, her face was dry, but her eyes still shone of sadness.  
"In the garden, he was hiding in the herbs."  
"He looks old."  
"Yes, I think he is."  
They all watched in silence as she continued to hold and comfort the small bird. Tris walked out, leaving Crane and Rosethorn to watch him. He settled in across the room from Rosethorn, not wanting to leave her alone.  
The first time the bird flinched, Crane thought he was trying to get out of Rosethorn's hold. Rosethorn thought the same apparently, because she let him down onto her habit. The bird looked as if he had landed wrong, and she tried to smooth his wings down, only for them to spread again. The wings opened and closed twice more and then it lay still. Rosethorn, with trembling fingers, picked it up again, and said something to it. The starling did not look up at the noise, and neither was it breathing. With sad eyes, she picked it up, kissed its head, and wrapped it into a cloth with one of her own hairs. She then stood up.  
"Is he dead?"  
"Yes."  
He reached out to stroke it, admiring the brilliance of the feathers. She let him, and then silently walked to the garden to bury it. Crane watched as she dug a hole under the place where she put seed out for the wild birds. Kissing it's head once more, she laid it in the ground, and pushed dirt over it. She then put more seed over the place, and walked into the cottage again. As she walked past, she gave him a calculating look.  
"Thank you."  
He nodded, and they both smiled and proceeded to walk into the kitchen, where dinner was waiting.  
*.*.*.  
Sorry bout that, not that morbid, and the scary thing is that that is nearly exactly how it happened. * sigh* Well, that's that. ::smiles:: toodles… 


	12. Talks in the Garden

Ha! Now then... ill just let you read.... for once....  
THANKYOU AND KEEP REVIEWING!   
* * * * * * *  
Briar groaned.  
"Sandry!"  
"Please?"  
"No! I refuse to be drafted as a dummy again!"  
"Well, seeing as you fit the job so well."  
"Shush Tris, you're not helping!"  
She did so, only to bury her nose into a book again. Sandry approached her problem from a different angle.   
"So, how are things coming along with you and Osprey?"  
"What!? Osprey? Nothing is going on?"  
"Are you sure?"  
He sighed.  
"This is blackmail."  
He gave in and stood up on the stool that she indicated for him  
"No it isn't, it's politics, you of all people should know that."  
As she began to hem the bottom of the dress, Crane stepped into the room.  
"Oh dear."  
Briar whipped around, only to be yelled at by Sandry. Crane had collapsed against the doorframe, in a helpless fit of laughter. Briar started, he had forgotten that Crane was going to tend to the garden for the time that he and Rosethorn were in Chammur. The trip was only two weeks away, and he would be very glad when they left. It would mean no more Tris, constantly breaking into tears, only to laugh herself sick five minutes later. It would also mean no more dress drafting from Sandry. He was incredibly glad to be getting away from that. By this time, Rosethorn had come into the backdoor to see what was happening. She was in about the same condition as Crane, trying to suppress her laughter, and failing.  
"Come dedicate Crane, let us leave our student to his free time."  
Briar glared at his teacher, and muttered something about 'a lot of help'. Then watched as the two now openly laughing adults retreated to the garden. He desperately wished he could follow them, however, one look at Sandry told him that it would defiantly be wise to stay glued to his spot. Resigned to his fate, he sighed, and took the glare he got for doing so with a heavy heart.  
"...And don't even think about taking any of them to the green house, I don't want them in there at all."  
Crane sighed, as he heard the words for the hundredth time in a week.  
"I would never even dream of it."  
"Good, because if you do I will..."  
"Yes I know, you will hang me from the well."  
"You are such an idiot."  
"Yes, I know, but if I am an idiot, I do not dare think of what you are."  
This drew an angry gasp from her, as he expected. He smiled.  
"What? You may tease me, but I cannot return the favor?"  
She sighed, then spoke some choice words in Chammuri. He replied in the same language with some equally rude words. Seeing he had surprised her, he smirked.  
"Being a counts son, and you did not think that I learned any other language?"  
"One of these days Crane..."  
"What?"  
"One of these days, I will get the better of you."  
"I'm sure."  
"Thank you ever so much for the support."  
"Any time for you my dear. Now I fear I must leave, Osprey is expecting me."  
She smirked.  
"I'm sure..."  
He quickly caught her meaning, and struggled to save face.  
"...That your student is expecting you as well."  
"Idiot."  
"You mean that as much as you do about Briar."  
She found that he was right. Both knowing that he had won the mock battle, he swept her a bow and departed from the garden. Rosethorn stood there for a few minutes, mulling over what had happened. A semi-annoyed yell from Sandry brought her back.   
"Boy! Get out here! Your free time is up!"  
She snickered, remembering the state that he had been in when she had left him. She heard a sigh, and then rustling, and within a few minutes, Briar came out, looking flustered.  
"Come on Briar, I want to get some more weeding done before Crane takes over."  
He grinned.  
"Ah weeding, I never thought the day would came when I would be so happy to weed!"  
She snickered again, and they began to work.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Again thank you all for the gracious reviews.  
New readers, go read the stories of those who have reviewed! They are super nice peoples! (Well, I think so…)  
That wasn't too bad? Hope, again, REVIEW, no matter how many times you have before.  
BTW, sorry to all you Osprey fans out there, she was just the best person for the role, and all of the jokes are supposed to have been told in good humor… 


	13. Until Next Time

Ok, here we go... here goes nothing... I don't know how long Rosethorn was @ Winding circle before she left, so I guessed.  
* * * * * * * *  
Briar looked around and nodded. Everything seemed to be in order to leave. He took one last look at everything, and the nearly empty room, and then climbed into his bed. They were leaving tomorrow, and though he was a bit nervous, he was excited.  
* * * * *  
Rosethorn stood up, looked around, and sighed. She would miss her garden, but knew that the two that were taking care of it would do a good job. To be honest, there were only three people that she trusted in the garden beside herself. One she was taking with her, and the other two would be staying. She thought of leaving, and smiled. She was apprehensive of leaving her home of nearly ten years, but was excited at the same time. Though she had left before, it was never for so long. But she had dreamed of going to Chammur for so long, since she had read a book that her father had given her about it. Surveying her work, she nodded, and trudged inside. She would need her sleep.  
  
Briar was up before the sun. Unfortunately, so were the girls. He had hoped to slip out, but knew that no one would allow it. Sandry was in tears, Daja was solemn, and Tris looked indifferent, but he knew better. Sighing, he went to load his stuff. Medicines, cloths, money, various seeds and potted plants, and miscellaneous items that he had packed as a reminder of home. He didn't expect to need them, but they were small, so he had decided to pack them any way. Looking up, he watched as Rosethorn gave Crane last orders, or what he referred to as last rights.  
"Don't water the crocuses to much, and water the impatience every day."  
He rolled his eyes and began to walk to the garden next to her.   
"Yes Rosethorn, you have only told me this everyday for the last week."  
"If I do not tell you every day, you are likely to forget."  
"Me? Forget?"  
"And why are you acting surprised? Are you and your nobility immune to forgetfulness?"  
They were still walking aimlessly, and their hands brushed every once in a while. It did so now, and they both blushed lightly as he replied.   
"Not at all."  
She recovered from her bout of shyness, as did he, and they continued to walk.   
"Could you write that down? Id like to be able to remember something good about you when I am gone!"  
"What ever would I write? 'I Dedicate Crane of Winding Circle am not immune to forgetfulness?'"   
"That sounds about right."  
"What will you give me in return?"  
"The two silver astrels I owe you, or somthing else?"  
"Something else."  
"Sorry, the astrels will have to do for now."  
She dug into her pocket, and produced the money, then held it out. Crane took it, but stopped as their hands touched. Time seemed to freeze, and all seemed silent. Crane broke the silence in a whisper.  
"Gods bless it."  
And he kissed her. She was startled, but only for a moment. How did she get into this position again? She didn't care, cause here they were. Holding hands, under a climbing rose trellis, kissing.   
~ Well, this was unexpected. ~  
She found that she didn't care at all.  
~!~(switch of character...lmao at the expression I know that you have on your face...)  
"Drat it! Where is she?"  
Sandry grinned.  
"I don't know, I saw her and Crane wander off a few minutes ago."  
Briar sighed.  
"She probably giving him last rights, also known as last minute instructions."  
They all snickered at his version of it. Briar sighed again, she must have been watering them again, they were all extremely uppity. Even here at the road he could feel them.  
~!~ (Ha ha, sorry had to do that to ya...)  
~ What in the world am I doing? ~  
He cringed a small bit for the slap that he vaguely expected to come. As moments went on however, he decided that she was going to spare his life. In fact, he felt like she was enhancing it. If someone had ever told him this was going to happen, he would have laughed in their face.   
~ Oh well. ~  
When he pulled away, she bit back a sigh. Instead, she said,  
"You idiot, why did you kiss me?"  
He looked slightly confused, then smiled as he caught on.  
"I do not know, why did you kiss me back?"  
She looked up, caught his eyes, and then smiled slyly.  
"Because even I can be an idiot sometimes."  
"Oh really?"  
"Crane?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Shut up."  
Smiling he leaned forward.  
~ 5 min later ~ (yes only five)  
"Rosethorn?"  
The voice came from the road, and they belatedly remembered Briar. She looked around, and let go of his hand, the astrels forgotten in the dust.  
"Shoot."  
He smiled.  
"I second that."  
"And now I see why."  
He looked around, and saw what she meant. The roses had grown a bit while they were distracted. They now hung down from the top of the arch, forming a curtain.  
"And I had just gotten these things to behave."  
"I don't know, I rather like it."  
"You would."  
He smirked.  
~ (Another 5 mins) ~ Yes only 5...  
Briar breathed a sigh of relief when Rosethorn showed up with Crane. He gave her a look, which she caught, that clearly said he wanted to leave. She sighed, and told him to be ready to leave within the minute. He gladly agreed and did so.  
Rosethorn approached Crane, took his hand, and firmly put a small piece of paper into it. She then told Briar that if he wasn't ready, then he'd better be by the time she got there. He grudgingly pointed out that he had been the one waiting for her. She rolled her eyes at him, then waved at them all, giving Lark a hug. As they went out of the gates, Briar turned around and waved at all of them. They were finally off!  
~ ! ~  
Crane walked back to the greenhouse, thinking. Remembering the paper, he pulled it out and read. Smiling, he folded it back up, and continued walking. This time he was whistling.  
'5 parts rose, 5 parts almond oil. That was too easy.'  
* * * * *   
Ok, I TRIED not to make it cheesy and I THINK I succeeded... please tell me if I did... ::prepares to hand out grilled cheese snadwiches::  
Oh yeah, this is not the end, theres one or two more chapters, i hope... if it is the end, go see my other ficcies! PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME IF THAT WAS CHEESEY!  
Ahhhh, the power of cheese!  
Dear Crosseyedbutterfly: I dont know if this counts as getting the better of him, but there are two cases where she sort of does *Shut up* and *that was too easy* and shes done it before *chapter 2* most of it acctully... 


	14. Return (yes I know its cheesey...)

K peeps, you asked for it, here it is. The chapt where Rosethorn finally gets the better of Crane ::snicker::... k this is the last chapter, and this one is going to be crappy! I sort of ran out of ideas... Thank god it's the end...  
* * * *  
As Briar listened to Evvy recite her letters, he wondered how she felt about going to a totally new place. If she was anything like him, she was incredibly apprehensive, a bit nervous, curious, and a bit excited. Unfortunately, she wasn't anything like him...  
Giving up on his student, he turned to his teacher. She had been unusually quiet the entire trip and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. No, quiet wasn't the word, contemplating? No, he just couldn't quite place it, but that was nothing new.  
Rosethorn her self was going through the same crisis. She couldn't place how she felt about going back to Winding Circle. More specifically, Crane. Excitement? No. Nervousness? No, that wasn't it either. She sighed and gave up, then reached into her pocket. She fingered the vial of perfume and smiled. One day at a time, she told herself. They wouldn't be there until tomorrow.  
  
When she found him the next day, he was tinkering with the plants. He couldn't figure out why they were so happy, and apparently they wouldn't tell him. He was muttering something about rock mages, having just sent a visiting one on his way.  
"So dratted stubborn..."  
Grinning to herself, she decided to surprise him.  
"They most certainly are!"  
He already knew who it was. Not even bothering to turn around, he replied carefully.  
"And how precisely would you know that?"  
"Shall we say that Chammur was more interesting than I expected?"  
He turned around, dusting of his hands. As usual, his habit was impeccably clean, even though he had been working. It did not seem as if she had been gone for a year, merely a few days. Listening to her plants though, she took back the opinion. They knew exactly how long she had been gone, and forcibly reminded her of it.  
"How could it be interesting, you had no one to argue with!"  
"How do two stone mages sound to you?"  
He winced.  
"And I thought one was bad."  
"It is."  
"You are so helpful."  
"Just as good as you."  
"Sure."  
"Glad you agree."  
"I don't."  
"So?"  
He sighed, and drew closer, she noticed that he had closed the gap between them from ten feet to two feet.  
"I take it all back, you could rival any stone mage."  
"And you couldn't?"  
She could almost touch him now, they were less than five inches apart. Not that she minded, though it was a bit strange. Again she thought of what her past self would have said at this moment, and smiled. It probably would have been something to the effect of 'who are you and where is Dedicate Crane?' Taking her hand out of her pocket, she took his hand and gave it to him. Surprised, he touched it with his magic.  
"Almond oil, Jasmine, Rose, and... and..."  
She grinned, internally laughing at her own integrity, she had known that he had never been south, so she had assumed that he did not know southern plants. It appeared that she had assumed correctly.  
"Give up?"  
"Never."  
She did not reply, instead, she stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting for the defeat that was sure to come. He sighed.  
"Fine, I give up."  
"Its Chammurian sage, Grows in the southern regions of Chammur, you really should travel more."  
He gave her a surprised look. Then he tried to look down on her, but that only made her laugh again.   
"That, Rosethorn, is cheating."  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"Nothing at all."  
For the second time he kissed her. She wondered if she would ever remember how it was that he was kissing her once their lips touched. Somehow, she doubted it.   
* * * * * *  
Ok, so I lied, there's going to be One More Chapter... I hope... drat it, I'm becoming a music teacher... (You know, they say one more time, it really means seven more times?) Ha Ha... Next chapter will probably be like 2 minutes later, but I want reviews NOW! Ha ha ha, if you're bored, go see my newest story… DON'T READ…no seriously, that's the title… its harry potter though, so you may not want to, just stick with this one if that is so… and REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, OTHERWISE NO ONE WILL FIND OUT… I actually have that planned out, I just couldn't put it in yet, my moms about to kick me off as it is… 


	15. Evvy's Bad Day (lmao)

I Hate Computers! Ok, I'm fine... ne how, WOW!!!! IM UP TO 30 REVEIWS! :: jaw drops:: That was unexpected. Lol… off we go, hope you like it... PS Rejoice, I can't figure out how to end this! Ill figure it out, but it might be another two chapters...  
Oh yeah, and this takes place like, ten seconds before the last chapter ended.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
"Kena! Can't you keep track of your own kittens?"  
The cat looked up from her place in the sun. Evvy put her hands on her hips and gave the cat a calculating look. The cat ignored her, and turned over again, putting her belly to the sun. The four kittens that were with her mewed in protest then quieted.  
Evvy sighed; that kitten was almost more trouble than it was worth. Almost, she was so cute that she couldn't be mad for long. But she still had to find her. Frowning, she thought. Jila would immediately go for the warmest place in the cottage and surrounding area, she was to young to wander far. Going outside, she went to the side that was facing the sun, and there she was, curled up in Rosethorn's workroom window.   
"Jila! Why do you keep running away from your mother?"  
The small tabby kitten perked up to look at Evvy. It got up, stretched and jumped down. Evvy tried to grab it, but missed. The kitten, looking smug flipped its tail and began to walk away. As it reached the corner, Evvy grabbed it, and continued the way Jila had been going. As she rounded the corner, she began to scold the cat, but stopped when she heard voices from the garden. As she looked to see whom it was, she dropped the cat, which immediately ran to find another place. Evvy didn't really care, what she was seeing had her slightly shocked. Rosethorn and a man in a deep golden yellow habit were standing barely a hand width apart. If she had still been holding the cat, she would have dropped it again at what happened next. The man in yellow leaned over and kissed the dedicate, who actually seemed to enjoy it. To Evvy, it seemed as if the sun had risen in the west, Rosethorn was the very last person she would have expected to find kissing anyone. Realizing that she was still in the open, she quickly backed around the corner, straight into Briar.  
"Evvy!"  
This is most defiantly not my day, she thought.  
"Scuse me?"  
He had said something, but she hadn't heard.  
"I said, have you seen Rosethorn?"  
Thinking about what she had just seen, she was half tempted to tell him, but when she thought about what Rosethorn would do to her, she reconsidered.  
"Erm, no, no I haven't."  
"Evvy, are you ok? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"  
I feel as if I've seen a ghost, she thought.  
"Um no I'm ok, its just the heat..."  
Briar gave her a strange look and she realized the problem with her excuse.  
"Evvy, you lived in Chammur, the hottest place I have been, for most of your life and you are telling me that you are hot? Here? What is going on?"  
"Nothing! I was trying to find my cat, and I saw something that startled me!"  
There was that look again, and then he walked over to the corner of the house to see what the matter was. She cringed, expecting to hear Briar squawk or squeak or something. Instead, he peered around to find the garden totally empty. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he steered her into the middle to show her that there was nothing there. She looked around in wonder, where had Rosethorn and the man in yellow gone?  
"Evvy, you are the strangest person I know, well except for Rosethorn."  
Expecting to hear her laugh, he instead heard her snort.  
"Come on, lunch is ready, and I want you to meet Lark!"  
Evvy, now extremely confused, allowed herself to be led inside.  
*. *.  
Lmao! I am rather proud of this! How incredibly amusing! Lol, poor Evvy... * sniggers* 


	16. Tension in Disipline

How in the world am I going to end this?  
Drat stupid computers…  
#1 I dunno when they get back together (the 4) so Im going to assume that magic steps and street magic happened at the same time and rosethorn and briar went straight back, and the rest went somewhere else or somthin…  
#2Ok peeps, now do I need to go through this wit you every time a chappy comes? Review every time… I don't care if you have or havnt b4… so when your done what do you do? That's right, press that little button and leave your comments there! Good reveiwer, nice reveiwer. I wuve you!  
*.*.*.*  
As Briar led his shocked student to lunch, he mused. Evvy, being an ex-street rat, was not easily startled. He had known her long enough to know that. So why in the world was she now silent, and letting him lead her like a docile sheep? As he rounded her around the other corner that led to the side yard, his student immediately backed into him.  
"The other way... please?"  
"Evvy, what has gotten into you?"  
More like what has gotten into Rosethorn muttered Evvy. Louder, she said  
"You really don't want to know."  
Carefully he eyed her, thinking over his options. Finally deciding that he really didn't want to know if it threw her off so badly, he turned the other way, and began to walk Evvy behind him this time. She looked much calmer by the time they had reached the front yard, and by the time that he was opening the front door for her, she was actually chuckling. As they sat down, Rosethorn walked in, a bit of a peculiar look on her face. Briar decided that she must have discovered some new plant or new fact to make her look so, and there was no other word for it, dreamy. Evvy snorted, earning herself a rather strange look from Lark and Briar, and an even stranger look from the one that had just walked in. Briar looked from Evvy to Rosethorn and back again. Rosethorn gave Evvy a glance of pure venom, which Briar was glad to know, was not aimed at him. Rosethorn's glance did not go unnoticed, but it backfired, instead of silencing her, it only made her laugh more. At this point, an almost undetectable blush had risen to Rosethorn's cheeks, one that only those who knew her well could see. Unfortunately for her, the only two other people in the room besides Evvy were the ones who knew her best. By this time, Lark was smiling to herself, thinking of an old suspicion. Briar however was quite frustrated.  
"Would someone mind explaining?"  
This drew a reaction. Evvy immediately shut up. The grin on Lark's face was wiped away, and was replaced by her usual gentle smile.  
"Rosie, come and eat, you must be famished!"  
"I am as a matter of fact, it is rather warm out there."  
At this, Evvy began to laugh again. Or rather giggle under cover, only Briar actually saw her laughing. She had bent down as if picking up a dropped utensil. Deciding that he was very confused and did not like it at all, he made a pact with himself to ask her about it later. In the meanwhile, Lark had begun to ask questions about their trip south, so he had to pay attention to her, and not this new problem.  
*.*.  
Crap! I forgot Comas! Drat, oh well, ill get to him later. In the meantime, I will tourture poor Rose thorn and Evvy and Briar. I g2g, b4 mom kicks me off! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	17. Revelations

Lady rosethorn, I know precisely how you feel. That happens to me a lot, almost every day im in there in fact... from others ficcys, my reveiws, or for being so mean to my various chacters... Rosethorn, Evvy, and Crane, oh yeah and Briar. He he he, I am so incredibly evil! Its in the bloodlines! Don't ask, you *really * don't want to know. Hmmmm, what torture to inflict? Ah well, Ill just write and see what comes out.  
*.*.*.  
As the bread was passed around, Lark excused herself, and walked up the stairs. Saying something incomprehensible, she received an answer, and walked down the stairs again, this time with a trembling boy on her arm, scared to death. The table cloth began to tremble in the same rhythm and Briar saw a tendril of magic connecting the boy to it. In a gentle voice, Lark murmured to him.  
"Comas, come now, your making the cloth nervous, and it may spill!"  
Taking a deep breath, the boy calmed himself down enough to stop the tablecloth from spilling the water pitcher. Briar saw the small amount of magic withdraw. When it had fully retracted, Lark sent a wash of magic over the entire thing. With that, it almost sighed and let all wrinkles smooth out. That settled, Briar look to Lark, a questioning look on his face.  
"Briar, Rosethorn, Evvy, this is Comas. He is the newest student at discipline."  
Rosethorn opened her mouth. But before she could give him her warning, Lark held up her hand.  
"I have already warned him about your garden, and Dedicate Crane has already scared him half to death. You know Rosie, he is beginning to sound like you."  
Lark's eyes held a slight twinkle when she said this. Evvy was totally lost.  
"Dedicate Crane?"  
Rosethorn looked at her sharply, she suspected something was going on, but had figured Briar had told his student an embarrassing story about her, and that was what had caused her hysterics.  
"A Dedicate is someone who has been sworn into a certain temple at Winding Circle, this particular person has been sworn into the Air temple. Golden-yellow robes are usually how you can tell them apart from the rest,"  
At this point Evvy's eyes grew as wide as the plate in front of her. Her mouth, which had been slightly open, immediately closed as she began to cough, seemingly from choking on her water. Rosethorn gave her a strange look as she continued.  
"... Just as mine are green, since I am an Earth dedicate. Crane is a colleague of mine, and was taking care of my garden whilst Briar and I were gone."  
"They also happen to dislike each other immensely."  
Lark had decided to join the conversation.  
"...Yes"  
Only Lark caught the slight pause. Briar and Evvy turned back to their meals, and Comas continued to stare at his plate. When the meal came to an end, Briar put his plates away, and clamored onto the roof.  
*.*.*  
Sorry its so short, but I have homework...erg. Sorry, I probably got some stuff mixed up, but I'm tryin here...again REVIEW and Ill love you forever and ever! PS If you sign in when you review, Ill review your stories! Isn't that tempting? 


	18. Poached Eggs(couldnt think up a title)

Ok u guys, uve allready gone beyond what I expected, but heres the new goal... 50 reveiws! I know you can do it! I will open a new can of worms w/this chapter, but in a different way...  
*.*.*.  
Evvy watched Briar go up the stairs, and followed, slightly curious. She was tickled to find that he had swung out of a window and onto the roof of the cottage. Still curious, she followed.  
--  
Briar looked up when his student clamored onto the roof with him. He was seated with his back to the chimney, just thinking. When Evvy came up, it was with a small bit of difficulty, though there was a street of roofs in Chammur, they nearly always had a ladder. He laughed to himself as he watched her look around, mouth gaping. Though she had seen the sea when they rode in, it still fascinated her. How could water go on for so long? The biggest body of water in Chammur had been the Qarwan River, and she could at least see across that. Briar suddenly stopped laughing as he felt Sandry's presence in his mind. Mouth half open in surprise, he tentatively tried to reach her.  
~ Sandry? ~  
There was a pause.  
~ Briar? Mila save us all, it Is you! ~  
~ Where are you!? ~  
~ Uncle insisted on taking his annual tour, and since he cant take care of himself, I had to go. ~  
Briar snorted, earning himself a strange look from Evvy. Though she had seen him mind speaking with Rosethorn, she knew they could only do it when they were physically touching. This had the same look about it, but he was not touching anything but the chimney and the straw roof. Deciding that he'd tell her later if it was important, she continued to stare around.  
~ How far away are you? ~  
She sighed amidst her excitement as she realized just how far they must have drifted apart.  
~ At least a days ride from Summersea, if the weather holds. ~  
She could feel his surprise, and then felt him smirk.  
~ That's all? We must be losing our touch! ~  
She grinned. The duke, who had already guessed what was going on, smiled.  
~ Where exactly are you? ~  
~ Winding Circle. ~  
~ I see what you mean by losing our touch. But this is good! I will be there in a day! ~  
~ If the weather holds. ~  
She rolled her eyes.  
~ Must you always be so pessimistic? ~  
~ That, Sandry, is coppercurls you are talking about. ~  
~ So true. I must go, uncle needs something. ~  
~ Please hurry! Evvy, Rosethorn and Lark are driving me mad! ~  
~ Poor boy, can't hold his own in a house of females. Who is Evvy? ~  
~ She is a long story that can wait until you get here. Think of it as a bribe to get you here quicker. ~  
Sandry mock-sighed.  
~ Very well, I cant promise any thing, but your bribe will work I am sure. Although, if you leave me to ponder, I'm sure that I can think up some interesting theories... ~  
~ Sandry... ~  
~ Did you have a bit to much fun in Chammur Briar? ~  
He could hear the held in laughter from her side of the connection, just as she could feel him blushing from his end.  
~ Sandry! ~  
She just laughed, and then broke the connection. Briar sat back and sighed. He had completely confused Evvy, who was now regarding him with a certain amount of skepticism.  
"What?"  
"Were you talking to someone?"  
He grinned.  
"I was talking to Sandry, she is coming in a day!"  
That drew a reaction, but not the one he had expected. Evvy's jaw had dropped like a snake's. She sat like that for a moment, and Briar waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of it, just as Briar realized that here eyes were focused behind him. Turning to look behind him, all he saw was Dedicate Crane walking into his greenhouse. Grinning evilly, he said,  
"What is it Evvy? Is Dedicate Crane that fascinating?"  
Catching his double meaning, she smiled sweetly, and then began to climb off the roof. As she went, she mumbled,  
"Even if he was, he a bit preoccupied at the moment."  
*.*.*.  
He he he, I am so evil to Briar... gotta luv it... 


	19. Many meetings

~ Nobles... Why are they always so slow!? ~  
As he thought, Briar conveniently forgot that Sandry and the girls were usually the ones waiting for him. Right now though, he was too impatient to think about it. He had spoken to her at least four times in the past hour, and all of the conversations had ended with, If you don't let me set things in order here, ill never get there! Mumbling again, he tromped up the stairs, then onto the roof. With a dejected sigh, he sat down in his usual place. He looked out at the ocean, then at the hub. As usual, there was an infinite amount of people coming in and out, much like the ant that he and Rosethorn were forever trying to shoo out of the vegetables. Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes. The sun, unusually nice for summer, warmed the straw on the roof. Inhaling the sweet scent of the straw, he stretched his legs some more, and leaned against the chimney. As he listened to the waves hit the shore, he slowly fell asleep.  
  
Lady Sandrieline fa Toren rode up to discipline, absently wondering why in the world Briar was not urging her to go faster. She had her answer when she tried to mind speak with him, he was fast asleep.   
"Probably on the roof."  
As the small cottage came into sight, she smiled, her guess had been right. Stopping just in front, she sighed. It looked almost exactly like it had when she had been younger, well, except for the dog. Her smile turned into a grin, had little bear still been here, she would not still be standing, despite the gate. Just as she stepped inside the gate, Lark opened the door, walking to her, she received her usual hug.  
"Sandry, so you have finally decided to visit us have you? Where is Pasco?"  
She smiled, it had been almost a month since she had seen her teacher, but it seemed like a day.  
"I let him run today, he needed to see his family."  
"Wonderful! And how is your uncle?"  
"He is much better, now that I am around to make sure he takes care of himself properly!"  
"And you are most defiantly the best one for the job!"  
As they talked, Rosethorn and Evvy came to the door. Seeing them Sandry smiled.  
"Hello Rosethorn!"  
Rosethorn nodded and said hello. Turning to the girl beside her, she introduced her and Evvy, Briar's student. Sandry just raised her eyebrows, which obviously didn't make the girl comfortable. Her discomfort made Sandry smile Tris and Briar had often looked the same way.  
"Don't worry, I'm just surprised that your Briar's student is all, where is he by the way?"  
She had asked as a polite way to get out of the conversation, after all, it had been more than a year since he had left. The girl, who looked a lot better after the reassurance, piped up.  
"He's layin on the roof, asleep..."  
She laughed merrily.  
"Well Evvy, shall we give him a rude awakening?"  
At first Evvy was stunned, a noble? Climbing roofs, like a normal person? A small part of her mind asked what was normal these days, but she pushed it back, the other girl seemed to know the way, so she followed. Climbing the stairs, Evvy stopped with the other girl, who had mischievous smile on. With the ease of practice that Briar had, and Evvy was learning, she hoisted herself to the roof, and crept up to the sleeping mage. Evvy watched as she slowly pulled a piece of straw from the roof under her and began to tickle his face. She grinned, it was a trick she played on him herself. Briar tried to swat it, but the noble was too quick. Finally he groaned.  
"Evvy, I'm tired, and I'm sleeping, Shoo!"  
"This is NOT Evvy that is doing this, and when you are expecting guest's, you ought to not fall asleep!"  
Briar's eyes cracked open a notch, then both eyes opened wide.  
"Sandry? Lakik's teeth I thought you'd never get here!"  
By this time, he had sat up and was hugging her, a very strange act on a roof. When they both nearly fell over, they let go.  
"What? And miss that story you promised me?"  
Evvy sat back, just content to watch the two get reacquainted. She heard of Sandry's adventures with her student Pasco, a dance mage. She had seen them once in a while in Chammur, so it hadn't surprised her as much as it did Briar. When it was his turn, Briar, with help from Evvy, told of their adventures in Chammur. Sandry and Evvy were fast friends, as Briar had predicted. They simply had too much fun picking on him, in his opinion.  
*.*.*.  
Ok peoples! Come on, I know ur there, and I know this is annoying, but just to make me the writer happy, press that little review button again! I don't CARE how many times uve reveiwed DO IT AGAIN!!! He he he! There is at the very least one more chapter… probly more… check back soon! 


	20. Revelations for Briar...he he he

How am I going to end this? Drat! Oh well, ill figure it out… I am not going to do a S/B pairing in this story, mostly because I'm not sure that it would happen, they would most likely be afraid of losing their friendship if they broke up or something. That or it would be to weird going from foster sister to lover, I mean, can u imagine it? Anyways, don't argue w/my logic, it doesn't make sense to me sometimes…This is about two weeks after the last chapter.  
  
*.*.*  
  
As per usual, Briar, Sandry, and Evvy were on the roof after lunch. The last two weeks had gone the same every day. Briar and Rosethorn would rise at dawn, and tend to the gardens. When the heat of the day came, Sandry would arrive, and they would go in for lunch. After lunch, Rosethorn would disappear, and Briar and the two girls would climb onto the roof. When it began to cool, Rosethorn would yell at Briar to get down from there, and he would clamor down to weed with her. While he was working on the garden, Sandry would help Evvy learn etiquette and such, as her real teacher was not exactly cut out for the job. Briar often got the notion that they were plotting against him. Right now though, the three were lounging in the straw, talking about the duke's cidital. Briar was not really listening, Evvy was the one that was interested.  
  
"The floor in the keep, is it marble? Or terra cotta?"  
  
Sandry winced, thinking of the net she had woven in the pattern that was on the floor.  
  
"Well, it was white marble tile for a while, but the earthquake broke it so that it was unusable. Then they laid down regular clay tile, because uncle wanted it to look more, more.."  
  
She paused, thinking for the word. Briar supplied it.  
  
"Earthy?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, that's it, earthy. Then they had to lay down different tiles in the shape of that net, so it was red and white for a while."  
  
Everyone cringed, Briar and Evvy were thinking of the Takamiri's tile floors, and Sandry was thinking of the net.  
  
"But now it is black marble tile."  
  
Evvy sat back, thinking of all Sandry had told her. She would have to go to the ciditel, it sounded amazing. Sandry had said that there were mages who could carve stone so that they fit together so well, that looters long ago had thought that they were simply paintings on the walls. In reality, it was Lapis Lazuri, Tigers eye, and Malachite, blended so well, that they were seamless. They all sat in silence until Evvy groaned.  
  
"Oh no, not again!"  
  
Briar, half-asleep, didn't pay attention, it was to hot to look. Sandry however sat up, and looked in the direction that Evvy was. A small gasp managed to escape her, despite her noble upbringing. Briar, hearing that, opened his eyes to look at her, though he did not move. Sandry, who was sitting perfectly still, now turned to look at him, a mock glare on her face.  
  
"Briar, it looks as if you have forgotten to tell me a story, and by the looks of it, it'll take a while, now explain!"  
  
Evvy, who had been in shock for a while, first at what she had said, and then at Sandry's reaction, and then at her demand for an explination, now began to giggle. Then she began to laugh, hard. Sandry gave her a strange look, and the began to smile herself.  
  
"So Evvy, what is so funny?"  
  
Though tears of mirth, and much laughter, she managed to choke out an answer.  
  
"He- he- He doesn't K-Know!"  
  
Then she collapsed again. Sandry's smile slowly turned into a grin.  
  
"Are you quite certain?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Oh my, Briar, have you been more asleep than you look every day?"  
  
He looked around.  
  
"What in Mila's name are you talking about?"  
  
Now Sandry was laughing and Evvy was doing the same, harder than ever.  
  
"Briar, come over here…"  
  
He did so, slowly climbing over to Sandry. She pointed, her finger trembling from held in laughter. He looked to where she was pointing…and promptly fell. Or rather, he slipped down the roof. He was very nearly out of reach before Sandry's magic gripped his cloths, preventing them from slipping any farther on the straw. Unfortunately, the magic did not apply to his body, and so when the girls finally hauled him up, he was very sore in places. When he was safely sat on the straw, he risked another look. This time though, he hung onto something. Well, he thought amidst the girls laughter, I am a twit.  
  
*.*.  
  
HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! How immensly hilarious! I hope you found this as amusing as I did, TELL ME IN A REVIEW!! Hint hint… 


	21. Time killer (DIE!)

Briar sat listening to the girls chatter on, and continued thinking of all the ways this made perfect sense, and yet no sense at all. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it, and his was a very flexible mind. So that's why the plants were so happy before they left, he had thought she had already watered them. How long had this been going on, he wondered.  
  
"Well, obviously before you left. I did catch her staring off into space every once and a while on the way back."  
  
He started, not realizing that he had voiced the thought.  
  
"And certainly not too much before you got home, she never acted as strange then as she has been now."  
  
"So I would place it sometime in the last week before you left for Chammur"  
  
How did they do that, he asked himself.  
  
~ It's a girl thing Briar. ~  
  
~ Erg! Stop that! ~  
  
"Briar it isn't that hard, it just takes perception!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Evvy and Sandry both sighed.  
  
"Perception of feelings Briar, you have it, but its perception of fear and suspicion and stuff a thief needs. Most women have perception of lots of feelings, naturally."  
  
"Though I know a few that don't…"  
  
"you mean like the one under the trees over there?"  
  
Briar's jaw dropped, so he had been right when he had told Tris it was possible, he had been pulling her leg! By the way the girls were talking, Rosethorn had been as oblivious as he himself. This was horrible.  
  
*.*.  
  
Attention all! Help! I don't know how to end it! HELP! Send e-mail to Zurizip@hotmail.com IM me @ Zurizip And Some or msn me! I can't end it! Oh yeah, AND REVIEW u can drop a hint there too…) ps, C/R cant get married, and no going over the rating, please. 


	22. OMG ITS DONE!!!

Dinner. Briar's now worst nightmare. He would have to face Rosethorn, and probably Crane. He grimaced, sucked it up, and sat down. Rosethorn sat down, Lark sat down, Sandry sat down, grinning, and Evvy sat down, mirroring Sandry Briar noticed where Rosethorn was and glared at his luck. She was right next to him. They began to eat. Briar found his appetite gone, and himself staring at Rosethorn and Crane in turn.  
  
"What are you staring at boy! You look as if I've turned into a newt!"  
  
Sandry grinned, knowing what was going on.  
  
"Well, obviously Rosethorn, you got better, perhaps its something else?"  
  
Evvy giggled, seeing her friend's angle. They were going to get a confession weather it killed them or not. Which, she thought, it probably will.  
  
"Yeah Rosethorn, are you perhaps doing something unusual?"  
  
Rosethorn's eyes flicked back, and forth, seeming to see into all three of the teenagers. Lark, her suspicions rekindled, sat back and looked at her friend calculatingly.  
  
"Unusual Rosie? Hmmmm, what would be out of the ordinary for you?"  
  
Just then, a knock on the door sounded. Lark got up and opened it to reveal Crane. Sandry and Evvy dissolved into giggles, and Briar just began to laugh, hard. Lark politely coughed into her napkin, attempting not to follow suit. Crane took one look at the room, then at Rosethorn, who had her head in her hands, and said.  
  
"I believe I shall return at a later time."  
  
Lark grinned, then returned to the table. The three children were still getting a hold of themselves. The only thing that Lark could make out was, 'perfect timing'. She turned to Rosethorn and grinned at her friend, who was glaring off into space.  
  
"Well Rosethorn, I believe you have been caught."  
  
Rosethorn simply put her head in her hands again and muttered,  
  
"Gods, save me from my friends."  
  
Lark laughed and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. The rest of the night was full of laughter, from all of discipline.  
  
The End.  
  
Well all, that's it, I finally figured out a way to end this! Yay! Joy! I finally finished something!!! YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now! I would like to thank all of my reveiwers!!  
  
Awards go to Lady Rosethorn for reviewing most, 17 times!! YAY AND THANKYOU!!  
  
To Lady Rosethorn again for the first review!!!  
  
Also to Bluebell of mindelan for the rose! Thanx!  
  
And to *Anoynumous* for the longest review, I guess that's a good thing  
  
Thankyou to all of you!  
  
Fntsyangel  
  
Crystaleyes  
  
Rosethron  
  
Star-eyed Kal'endral  
  
Lia of hill fort  
  
Lady Rosethorn  
  
Lol*  
  
Ally*  
  
Princess of Tortall*  
  
Blue eyes  
  
Crosseyedbutterfly (I luv ur fic!)  
  
Julia*  
  
Deadlyblackrose (sorry bout the lack of s/b)  
  
Anonymus*  
  
Bluebell of mindelan (thanks again 4 the rose!)  
  
Glitterjacket (Sorry bout the lack of s/b!)  
  
Robyn  
  
1 Kat solo  
  
(::Glares at ff.n:: Well, ill have to finish this at a later time, Server went down.)  
  
Ok, back now thankyous continue with…  
  
Yisa  
  
Z  
  
M'cha (u did review a ficcy of mine!)  
  
:)*  
  
Gila Draper-Snape  
  
Hannah Reitman  
  
Forestsilver  
  
Torene (and owen!)  
  
Gaia  
  
And now! For each of my 27 reveiwers! A rose! @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'--  
  
@-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'--  
  
@-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- @-'-- I think there's 27….i hope… Ne wayz, THANKYOU AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICCYS!!! For HP fans, child of the night  
  
For LotR fans, Keeper of the rings,  
  
And for TP fans, Zurizip's interveiw corner and Out of the frying pan… ::advertises shamelessly:: Goodbye!! AND THANKYOU AGAIN!!! 


End file.
